El después
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Todo había terminado, pero no esperaba ver a jake antes de partir. Contiene SPOILERS de RE6


**¡Hola! aquí con una historia Jake/ Sherry dedicada a Core Nakisawa que es fan de esta pareja como yo.**

**Sin mas, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de videojuegos no me pertenece, es propiedad de CAPCOM, solo la trama y mi videojuego de RE6 me pertenecen ah y contiene SPOILERS DE RE6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _El después"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Todo estaba acabado, la expansión del virus C estaba controlada, Leon y la BSAA habían terminado con la masacre, lo que significaba que ya no era necesaria su presencia en china.

Era hora de partir.

Partir tan pronto le molestaba, aquello sería ya no ver mas a Jake, con su misión terminada ya no había nada que lo mantuviera atada a él.

Se había acostumbrado a su carácter frío y sarcástico, pero por alguna razón no lo era tanto con ella, siempre la trataba diferente al resto de la gente.

_Casi era amable._

El sería lo que fuera para el resto, para ella Jake Muller era una persona especial, ella no lo trataría diferente si era hijo de Wesker o no, ella lo valoraba solo por ser Jake y no por lo que era gracias a su sangre.

Lo entendía perfectamente, pues tenía el virus G en sus venas.

-Agente Birkin es hora de irnos- la voz del piloto la sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía poco tiempo antes de salir rumbo a estados unidos.

-Claro, solo lleve mi maleta por favor- el hombre le sonrió amablemente y tomó sus maletas, se iría sola en el avión, sin nadie que la acompañe

"_siempre sola_" pensaba con tristeza.

Ya no habría miradas enfadas hacia Jake, ni miradas fijas, ni tratar de apoyarlo cuando él tenía sus arranques de furia como cuando casi le dispara a Chris Redfiel, pero solo por ella no lo había hecho.

Una sensación se acomodó en su pecho, era incómoda. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir tristeza, el trabajo como agente la ayudaba con eso.

Tendría que trabajar hasta el cansancio para olvidar.

Miro su reloj de pulsera; ya no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía un vuelo que abordad, tocó con su mano la puerta del avión, sintiendo el frio metal contra su piel.

Era el final de todo.

-¡Sherry!- una voz al fondo gritaba su nombre, conocía al dueño y sintió que el aire escaseaba en el ambiente. Se giró para ver si no era una alucinación.

Un hombre de cabello corto, con unos grandes ojos grises caminaba a paso rápido hacia ella que seguía sorprendida al verlo.

-Jake….—susurraba incrédula, ella le había comentado de su partida pero no creía que fuera, según el odiaba las despedidas.

-Asi que te vas Birkin- su tono de voz era agitado por la caminata rápida pero ella solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido.

-Asi es, jake- Lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos grises eran tan penetrantes. – Supongo que este es el dios- no quería decir esas palabras, pero eran necesarias.

Se tiró hacia él para abrazarlo, un tonto impulso que se le ocurrió sin pensar si a él le gustaría o si la apartaba. Para su suerte el solo le tocaba el brazo en un intento de darle confort. Pero no le importaba a él nunca le habían enseñado a dar muestras de afecto y ella no lo presionaría.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon nuevamente con los grises de él, solo que había una distancia reducida, como aquella vez en la cabaña.

-Te equivocas, Sherry.- le dijo sin apartar aún su mirada, era tan intensa que sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Esto no acaba aquí- sonrió arrogantemente y la soltó suavemente, le guiñó el ojo y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Sherry lo veía marchar intrigada, no entendía nada de sus ultimas palabras, el piloto la había llamado para entrar antes de ir a correr tras el.

Recordó que tenía que regresar.

Entró en el avión y tomó asiento hasta el fonto a pesar de estar sola, agarró su maleta la abrió buscando algo entre sus papeles.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrar su objetivo.

"REPORTE SOBRE JAKE MULLER"

Ella misma había llenado ese informe describiendo cosas positivas de él, cosas que el gobierno jamás creería.

¿Qué sería de él?

Su pregunta mental quedó en el olvido al escuchar el repiqueo de su celular el cual miró para ver un mensaje.

"Casualmente estoy yendo a estados unidos en mi motocicleta, cuando llegues te llevaré a dar una vuelta en ella, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta Birkin

Jake"

Su sonrisa se anchó y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Odiaba las motos, pero esta vez haría una excepción, tal vez no fuera tan malo.

Miró distraídamente el paisaje tranquilo, tan lleno de paz por la ventana.

Una nueva vida le esperaba de regreso a casa y ella se esforzaría para incluir a Jake Muller en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien hasta aquí un pequeño dabble que hace mi apertura al Sherry/Jake ¿qué tal quedó?**

**He de declarar que me hice fan de esta pareja al terminar la campaña de Jake, era linda la "química" que tenían a pesar de ser opuestos.**

**Dejen su comentario.**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
